


Bolo de 4 anos

by NormeroLover



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Snow, Norma bakes a cake, wedding anniversary
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroLover/pseuds/NormeroLover
Summary: Aquele onde Norma prepara um bolo para comemorar seu aniversário de 4 anos de casamento com Alex.
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bolo de 4 anos

“Ai! Droga!” Norma gemeu enquanto levava o dedo cortado à boca. O gosto metálico se espalhou por sua língua e ela retirou o dedo para ver a extensão do machucado. Estava sangrando mais do que deveria para um corte minúsculo. Ela abriu a torneira para lavar o machucado, em seguida o enrolou numa toalha de papel e foi até o banheiro no andar de cima buscar um curativo. Afinal, ela não poderia usar sangue na receita da cobertura de seu bolo. Seria irônico, pensou. Daria uma nova interpretação ao termo “dar o sangue por um relacionamento”.  
Enquanto subia as escadas, repassava pela milésima vez os acontecimentos do dia. Logo pela manhã, tivera uma briga com Alex. Talvez “briga” não fosse o termo ideal. Estava mais para “ela ficara irritada e gritara com ele, enquanto ele ouvia e, então, ele saiu dizendo que tomaria o café da manhã na rua”. Em retrospecto, nem se lembrava direito porque estava irritada. Mas tudo ficou pior quando ele insistiu nas demonstrações de carinho e ela o jogou para fora da cama.

Depois que ele saiu, ela se trocou e desceu para preparar o café da manhã, e foi então que viu. No calendário, pregado ao lado da geladeira, o dia estava destacado com corações feitos por ela mesma. Ela olhou no celular só para ter certeza de que não estava enganada. Não estava. Era o aniversário de casamento deles. O quarto aniversário de casamento. E ela o cumprimentara jogando-o para fora da cama. Não que eles fossem os maiores planejadores de comemorações de aniversário, mas nos anos anteriores eles sempre tiveram algo para fazer. Dois anos antes, Alex a levara para o Havaí. No ano anterior, eles tinham reservas para um restaurante elegante e um quarto de hotel em Portland. Esse ano... chutes, lágrimas e sangue, ao que parecia.

Em sua defesa, ela tentou se desculpar. Tentou ligar para ele, mas Alex não atendeu. Tentou ligar para Norman, na faculdade. Tudo que ele disse foi que não podia falar com ela naquele momento porque tinha uma reunião importante com seu orientador, mas estaria em casa na semana seguinte para as festas de final de ano. Ela até tentou ligar para Dylan, porque talvez ele pudesse conversar com Alex e dizer que ela sentia muito. Ele também não atendeu. Então, ela resolveu fazer um bolo. Verificou os armários e a geladeira e reuniu todo o necessário para fazer um bolo de nozes e damascos. E agora, enquanto os bolos esfriavam para serem recheados, ela cortou o dedo enquanto preparava o glacê da cobertura. E a droga do corte não parava de sangrar o suficiente para que ela conseguisse colar a porcaria do band-aid! 

Depois de tentar novamente, sem sucesso, sua impaciência a fez puxar o curativo enrolado e mal grudado e atirá-lo na pia. Com mais uma tentativa, (a última, ela prometeu a si mesma) ela finalmente conseguiu fazer o pedaço de gaze grudenta ficar no lugar certo. Com um suspiro e cansada como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, ela desceu as escadas de volta a cozinha. Sobre a mesa, seu celular continuava inerte, como se a desafiasse.

Ela o pegou, verificou a lista de chamadas recentes e as mensagens. Nada. Abriu o contato de Alex. Todas as mensagens eram suas. Ela decidiu incluir mais uma na lista.

_“Alex, eu sei que fui má com você essa manhã, por favor fale comigo.”_

Ela esperou, olhando para a tela do celular por cerca de um minuto. Nada.

_“Por favor, Alex. Sinto muito, me perdoe.”_

Outro minuto se passou e nenhuma resposta.  
Com um suspiro, colocou o aparelho no bolso do avental e retomou o trabalho. O dia estava frio. Parecia até que ia começar a nevar a qualquer minuto. Ela olhou pela janela pensando que, se Alex resolvesse falar com ela quando chegasse em casa, eles poderiam acender a lareira, abrir uma garrafa de vinho, e ela se desculparia usando aquela lingerie que ele gostava. Ele nunca resistia àquela lingerie.  
Ela sorriu com a memória da última vez em que a vestiu, embora tenha sido por pouco tempo, e tentou procurar no fundo de sua mente qual fora a última vez que Alex reagira dessa maneira com ela.

Nunca. 

Eles nunca tiveram uma briga que o fizesse parar de falar com ela. A única vez em que ele não atendeu o telefone foi quando estava ocupado com alguma coisa do trabalho e realmente impedido de atender. Isso a fez relaxar um pouco. Talvez ele estivesse em patrulha, ou atendendo a algum chamado. Era isso. Logo ele iria voltar, entrar pela porta com o sorriso que fazia seu coração bater mais forte e ela pediria desculpas a ele pessoalmente, então tudo ficaria bem de novo.

Esse pensamento deu um novo propósito à Norma e ela retomou a tarefa de montar o bolo um pouco mais animada, enquanto se recordava de momentos desses últimos quatro anos. Coisas triviais, na maior parte. Momentos perdidos no tempo, alguns que ela nem se lembrava ao certo quando aconteceram. Alex levando o café para ela na cama; os dois decorando a árvore de natal; como, às vezes, ele a presenteava com uma única rosa quando tinha tempo para ir almoçar em casa; a primeira vez que Norman voltou para casa, dois anos atrás e ela teve certeza que seria um desastre, e no fim ele foi educado e polido com Alex que o tratou como se ele nunca tivesse brandido um machado para ele, e ela se sentiu no paraíso (isto é, até que o garoto anunciou que queria estudar escrita criativa em Portland); Alex a acalmando durante um pesadelo no meio da noite; a forma como seus corpos pareciam feitos para se encaixarem; o jeito como ele olhava para ela às vezes, como se ela fosse o próprio sol e ele não pudesse viver sem ela. Ele sempre a fazia se sentir especial, mesmo nos dias mais comuns, mesmo quando ela se sentia péssima. Quatro anos. Quatro anos e não houve nem mesmo um dia em que ela tenha pensado que fez a escolha certa. A terceira vez é o charme, eles dizem. Seu terceiro casamento, que deveria ser falso, foi o melhor deles. Por que ela não conheceu Alex antes? 

E enquanto se lembrava de cada momento bom que conseguia, ela trabalhava com habilidade e determinação. Quando terminou de cobrir e decorar o bolo e o levou até a geladeira, tornou a olhar pela janela para constatar que o dia já estava desaparecendo. Os tons azuis e púrpura do crepúsculo já tomavam o céu. Ela tinha ligado a luz no meio da tarde para compensar a falta da iluminação do sol, por isso nem se dera conta de que tanto tempo havia passado. Olhou no relógio. Estava quase hora de Alex chegar. Talvez ela conseguisse preparar o jantar. Não teria tempo para nada muito elaborado, mas seria uma refeição. E assim fez. Enquanto limpava e organizava a cozinha, ela preparou o jantar, colocou uma garrafa de vinho para gelar e arrumou a mesa. Em pouco tempo, tudo estava pronto e a noite já despontava do lado de fora. Alex já deveria ter chegado.

Ela pegou o telefone no bolso e checou de novo as mensagens. Nada. 

Dessa vez ela se perguntou se tudo isso era pela briga daquela manhã. Tentou se lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu aquela manhã, o que ela disse e o que ele respondeu, mas não conseguia. 

_“Alex, você vem para o jantar? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”_

Embora no fundo ela sentisse que ele não iria responder, que ela tinha estragado tudo, ela se obrigou a subir e tomar um banho quente. Quando saiu, começou a se preocupar. Não podia ser apenas pela briga. Alguma coisa grave devia ter acontecido. Ela se vestiu e se arrumou o melhor que pode enquanto tentava não chorar.

Já passava das 20h quando voltou a descer. Pegou o telefone novamente e, contrariando seus instintos de que algo havia acontecido, seus dedos correram depressa pelo teclado.

_“Alex Romero, pare de agir como criança e atenda a droga do telefone! Nós brigamos, e daí? Foi bobagem. Não foi a primeira vez e nem será a última. Agora, eu preparei o jantar e é nosso aniversário de casamento, então trate de chegar em casa nos próximos dez minutos”_

Ela sabia que parecia agressiva, mas não se deu tempo de verificar se era mesmo o que queria dizer ou não enviaria. Uma das coisas que Alex fez por ela nesses quatro anos foi fazê-la pensar um pouco mais nas coisas que dizia. Ela sabia que, quando estava ofendida ou magoada, sua primeira tendência era dizer algo que ela sabia que machucaria a outra pessoa. Mesmo que não fosse verdade. Alex sabia disso, e várias vezes desmascarou suas mentiras perguntando por que ela fazia aquilo, e isso sempre a fazia se acalmar. Mas ele não estava ali agora, e ela não queria se acalmar. Ela queria gritar com ele, bater uma porta e jogar algo na parede. No entanto, ela apenas encarou, furiosa, a tela do aparelho. Depois de um tempo, respirou fundo tentando relaxar. Não adiantou. Ela se ocupou, então, de refazer pequenas tarefas pela cozinha, até que verificou novamente o relógio. Mais de 15 minutos haviam se passado e, ainda, nem uma resposta.

Okay, aquilo era o máximo que ela poderia aguentar. Norma voltou ao quarto, trocou os sapatos de salto alto por botas, pegou um casaco, as chaves do carro e saiu pela porta da frente, batendo-a com tanta força que foi um milagre os vidros não se quebrarem. Só quando terminava de descer as escadas foi que notou que uma mancha escura se estendia por boa parte da cidade. Ela diminuiu o passo, aproximando-se devagar do Mercedes, tentando entender o que teria acontecido com todas as luzes. Ali, no pátio, a única luz era a do poste já que não abriam o motel há um bom tempo e, portanto, não usavam mais o letreiro. De repente, o medo tomou conta de Norma e ela se sentiu muito pequena e impotente ali, sozinha no escuro. Sua respiração começou a acelerar e ela abriu a porta do carro com dedos trêmulos. 

Quando começou a dar a ré, no entanto, ela viu luzes se aproximando. Pareciam faróis. Ela continuou ali, imóvel, o pé no freio estabilizando o veículo, mas pronta para fugir a qualquer momento. As luzes se aproximaram mais e ela viu o logo da polícia na lateral. Era o carro de Alex. Finalmente!

Ela saiu do carro e esperou que o outro veículo parasse, então foi até a porta do motorista apoiando as mãos enluvadas no vidro. Com uma expressão consternada, Alex desligou o motor e saiu do carro.

“Norma? O que está fazendo aqui fora? Está congelando.”

“Eu ia procurar você!” o tom dela era acusador. 

“Procurar por mim?”

"Você não atendeu o telefone. Nem respondeu nenhuma das minhas mensagens! Achei que estivesse morto!"

"Meu telefone acabou se perdendo no meio da confusão. Desculpe. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Norma viu uma ruga de confusão se formar entre as sobrancelhas dele.

"Então não está mais bravo comigo?"

"Por que eu estaria bravo com você?" o tom casual e até um pouco confuso que ele usava a fez baixar a guarda. 

"Bem, é que essa manhã...", ela deu de ombros e escondeu as mãos nos bolsos. Não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, então fixou seu olhar a um ponto qualquer em suas botas de xerife. "nós brigamos, e eu sei que foi culpa minha, mas depois eu tentei me desculpar, liguei pra você o dia todo e você não atendeu. Eu liguei pro Dylan, e até pro Norman, e você estava demorando pra chegar e eu pensei..."

"O que aconteceu de manhã...? Norma, eu nem me lembro direito. Por que ligou pro Norman? Ele está na faculdade."

"Eu sei. Mas eu precisava saber se talvez algum deles teve notícias suas."

Ele a puxou para perto, descansou as mãos nos ombros dela e Norma levantou o olhar para ele. 

"Aquilo foi bobagem. Sabe que gosto de te provocar. Eu não estou bravo com você. E não pude atender o telefone porque estava ocupado com o deslizamento. É bom ver que pelo menos temos energia elétrica. " ele indicou a casa com um aceno de cabeça e Norma seguiu, por um instante, o olhar dele até a varanda, onde ela havia deixado a luz acesa. “Está tudo apagado em metade da cidade. E os telefones no centro também estão ruins.” 

"Deslizamento?" ela repetiu, ignorando o restante da frase.

"Sim. Houve um deslizamento em uma encosta na rodovia, quase na saída da cidade. Todas as unidades da polícia e bombeiros foram ao local. Noticiaram pelo rádio, você não ouviu?"

"Não", ela respondeu com uma voz pequena. Agora estava se sentindo ridícula por tudo o que havia pensado no decorrer do dia, seja sobre ele estar bravo e ter se cansado dela ou sobre todas as formas que usaria para puni-lo pelo comportamento imaturo. Ela estava lá, pensando que ele era um idiota enquanto na verdade ele não a respondeu porque estava salvando a cidade. Ou quase isso.

Ele continuava falando, dando detalhes sobre o que aconteceu. Alguma coisa a ver com o tempo, talvez piorasse a situação, não havia mortos... Prejuízo material... mas ela não se importava com o que estava acontecendo fora dali. Ela se pegou pensando que o marido dela era um herói, à sua maneira, e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso fácil. 

"Por que está sorrindo?" ele sorriu também, sem notar que replicava o gesto. 

"Nada, eu só... Estou feliz que esteja em casa."

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para ela, e Norma sentiu as pernas trêmulas por um momento.  
Haveria um tempo em que ele não teria esse efeito sobre ela? 

Norma não sabia responder, e nem sabia se queria que isso parasse. Estar com Alex era como se apaixonar de novo e de novo. 

“Devíamos entrar”, ele finalmente disse. “Disseram que deve nevar essa noite.”

Ele segurou a mão dela e juntos começaram a caminhar rumo às escadas.

“Deve estar faminto. Você parou para almoçar?”

“Não, mas eu comi um sanduíche...”

“Não é a mesma coisa. Eu preparei o jantar. Não pude fazer nada muito especial, mas...”

No meio das escadas, ele parou e a puxou para ficar de frente pra ele.

“Norma, não quero que pense que esqueci”, ele começou, e parecia se desculpar. “Não pude fazer nada do que tinha planejado, mas isso não quer dizer que eu a ame menos.”

“Não, Alex! Está tudo bem. Eu entendo...” ela afastou o rosto um pouco, sentindo uma gota gelada na ponta do nariz. Norma a tocou, notando a umidade em sua pele.

“Está nevando!” exclamou, contente.  
Alex nunca esqueceria a primeira vez que a viu na neve. Norma expressava um contentamento e uma alegria incomuns por algo tão simples. Em poucos momentos a intensidade dos flocos brancos aumentou, e Alex gostaria de poder emoldurar a imagem dela naquele momento, feliz, os cabelos, agora um pouco mais longos, desalinhados pelo ar frio, as faces coradas olhando para a neve que caía mansa sobre eles. 

“Feliz aniversário de casamento.” Ele murmurou

“Feliz aniversário de casamento”, ela repetiu, quase num sussurro, aproximando-se dele e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. 

Seu nariz estava frio, e ela riu ao se afastar um pouco dele. Ainda de mãos dadas, continuaram subindo as escadas.

“Oh, Alex...”, ela o interrompeu quando chegavam a porta. “Eu amo você. Muito. Com todo o meu coração.”

“Eu amo você também”, ele respondeu, sorrindo.

“Que bom. É melhor se lembrar disso quando checar as mensagens no seu celular.”

Ela entrou primeiro, então se virou na soleira da porta. 

“E, à propósito, eu fiz um bolo de aniversário.”

“Hmm?”

“Sim. Nozes e damasco. Com uma camada bem grande de glacê.”

“Parece delicioso”, ele comentou, seguindo-a para dentro da casa. Então a segurou pela cintura, sussurrando em seu ouvido: “e vai ser ainda melhor quando eu lamber todo ele de você.”

Com uma batida, a porta se fechou, afastando-os do mundo. Não importava mais o que aconteceu durante o dia, afinal, eles tinham a noite toda.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, esse definitivamente não é meu melhor trabalho. O título é péssimo, a história podia ser melhor... enfim. Quem sabe nos 5 anos não sai algo decente?
> 
> P.S: Apesar de comemorarmos a data em março, quando o episódio foi ao ar, na série era quase natal, por isso a neve :)


End file.
